gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 413: Death and All His Friends
Part 1: The Holiday Hotel The Babies arrive in Sicily. Everyone is talking in a English language and Baby Kermit finds driving on the right a little difficult. Transcript *Pilot Caruthers: We hope you have enjoyed your flight. Please fasten your seat belts. *Captain Emergency: This is Captain Emergency speaking. We are about to land in Sicily. *Pilot Caruthers: Oh, Sicily. That sounds good. (the plane lands on Sicily) *All: Hooray! (the Babies has left Baby Animal on the aeroplane) *Baby Kermit: Now we need a car to drive to our holiday hotel. *Baby Piggy: Hello. *Italian Man borrows cars: Buongiorno. (speaks in Italian) *Baby Fozzie: Ooh, erm, we need a car. (Italian Man borrows cars replies in Italian) *Baby Gonzo: Let me handle this. I'm an expert of talking. Ahem. We need a car. *Baby Scooter: Brrrm! Brrrm! *Italian Man borrows cars: Ah! Auto! Hey-hey! Brrrm, brrrm! Beep, beep! *Baby Rowlf: Well done, Scooter. (the Babies get inside the car) This bag is heavier then it looks. Ohh! (puts the heavier bag on the top of the car's roof) Are you sure we need everything in here, Skeeter? *Baby Skeeter: Yes. It's all very important. *Baby Kermit: Are we going to get lost, like we always do? *Baby Piggy: Nope. The sat nav will tell us the way. *Italian Sat Nav: Benvenuto. (talks in Italian) *Baby Kermit: Maybe we don't need the sat nav. Let's go this way. *Baby Fozzie: Remember, Kermit, this is a country. They may drive differently here. *Baby Kermit: Driving is driving, Fozzie. It can't be that different. We're almost there. I can feel myself relaxing already. Oh, no! We left Animal on the aeroplane. (a police officer appears) Hello, Officer. I don't know what I was doing wrong, but I promise I won't do it again. *Police Officer: Good day. I'm returning Animal. He was left on the aeroplane. *Baby Kermit: Oh. Thanks. *Baby Gonzo: Animal. *Police Officer: Have a lovely holiday. *Baby Kermit: Here we are. (the Babies are arrived at the holiday house) What have I got in this bag? *Baby Piggy: All that important stuff for our holiday. A lovely plant. Scooter's computer. Tinned food. Hot-water bottles. Some winter clothes, in case it gets a bit chilly. The telephone. *Baby Kermit: Let's ring Nanny. (cuts to Nanny & Baby Robin in the kitchen) *Baby Robin: Do I have to eat all of that, Nanny. *Nanny: Yes. (Nanny feeds all the pudding to Baby Robin in order to stuff Baby Robin & the phone rings) Hello. *Baby Kermit: Hello, Nanny. I miss you, Nanny. And Robin too. (turns off the phone & yawns) Good night, Piggy. Good night, Fozzie. Good night, Gonzo. Good night, Scooter. Good night, Rowlf. Good night, Animal. Good night, Skeeter. Part 2: Holiday in the Sun On the first day in their holiday villa, the Babies go exploring in the local village. Transcript *Baby Kermit: Okay, I'm gonna go! I'll better do it now! *Baby Fozzie: Come on, Kermit. We've been through all day. *Baby Gonzo: It looks dangerous. *Baby Fozzie: What are you waiting for? *Baby Kermit: OK, guys. I'm gonna do now, watch. Ready, set... *All: GO! (go into the pool & spits some water everywhere) *Baby Kermit: Come on, Fozzie, the water's fine. *Baby Fozzie: If you say so... (goes into the water) Help, I'm drowning! My whole life is splashing before my big homage eyes! *Baby Kermit: Uh, Fozzie, are you OK? *Baby Fozzie: Yes, that was fun, I think. *Baby Gonzo: Out of the way, Ace of Base. Here comes Gonzo. *Baby Kermit: Way to go, Gonzo. (Baby Gonzo jumps into the air & gets in the sea) Now that was the highest top. (Baby Fozzie & Baby Kermit looking for Baby Gonzo) That was a good one. *Baby Gonzo: (appears) Yeah. *Baby Kermit: Come on, guys. *Ulf Ekberg: We'd like to do some sight-seeing. *Baby Kermit: The village's very pretty. I will show you. *Baby Fozzie: I'll just dry out to these wet clothes. *Baby Gonzo: We look perfect. *Baby Kermit: Is Ace of Base ready? *Ace of Base: Yes, Kermit. *Baby Kermit: Then let's go. Can I send a postcard? *Jonas Berggren: Who is it for? *Baby Kermit: A tadpole. *Jonas Berggren: A goldfish? Maybe a postcard of a sea. *Baby Kermit: Yes. Robin likes water. *Clara Hagman: Hello. *Baby Kermit: Hello. We've brought suitcases. *Italian Chef: I make very good pizza. *Baby Kermit: Pizza is Italian food. I like pizza. *Italian Chef: A little bit of tomato. A little bit of cheese. Into the oven & into Kermit's tummy. *Baby Kermit: (writes to his tadpole) To Robin, wish you were here. Love and kisses, Kermit. (posts the postcard) Goodbye, postcard. Fly home quicker. *Italian Waiter: Pizza, pizza, pizza. *Baby Kermit: Mm, delicious. (Ace of Base & Baby Kermit eat pizza) Magnifico. There will always be a special place for your pizza in my tummy. Ciao. *Ace of Base: Goodbye. *Italian Waiter: Ciao. *Baby Kermit: What a lovely, relaxing holiday we're having. Can I ring Nanny? *Ace of Base: Yes. *Nanny: Hello. *Baby Kermit: Hello, Nanny. Is Robin fine? *Nanny: Robin is all right. *Baby Kermit: I sent him a postcard today. Has it arrived? *Nanny: Not yet, because I'm sure it will get here soon. *Baby Kermit: Night, night, Nanny. *Nanny: Night, night, Kermit. *Baby Kermit: (yawns) Last Part: End of the Holiday Baby Piggy has enjoyed her very first holiday abroad, but it is now time to go home. She can't wait to see Nanny and Baby Robin again. Transcript *Baby Piggy: I'm just going for one last walk. (falls into the pool) *Ulf Ekberg: Going for one last swim? *Baby Piggy: One last swim before I go home. Holidays are good, because they don't last forever. *Baby Kermit: Can I telephone Robin? *Jonas Berggren: OK. *Nanny: (phone rings) Hello. *Baby Kermit: Hello, Granny. How's Robin? *Nanny: He's eating well. *Baby Kermit: I sent Robin a postcard. Does he like it? *Nanny: The postcard hasn't arrived yet, Kermit, because I'm sure it will be here soon. *Baby Kermit: We're coming home, today. See you later. *Nanny: See you later. (Baby Bunsen & Baby Beaker appear) Hiya, Bunsen. *Baby Bunsen: Hi, Nanny. Is Kermit back from holiday? *Nanny: Not yet, Bunsen, because he's coming back today. *Baby Bunsen: Oh. *Baby Kermit: This suitcase is heavy. Are you sure we need all the stuff, Scooter? *Baby Scooter: These are important souvenirs from our holiday. *Baby Kermit: OK. Is everybody ready? *Others: Yes, Kermit. *Baby Kermit: Then, let's go home. (horn beeps) *Baby Kermit, Baby Gonzo, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie & Baby Animal: Goodbye. *Ace of Base: Bye. *Baby Kermit: What a lovely holiday. I have never felt so relaxed. *Baby Bunsen: Is Kermit home yet? Nope, Bunsen, because he's flying home now. *Baby Kermit: # Flying high in the sky, flying high & high & high # I hope it's sunny when we get home. (the Babies are arrived home) Nanny! Robin! What has Nanny done to you? *Nanny: He's stuffed. *Baby Kermit: Naughty Nanny! You fed him too much! *Nanny: He was always hungry. *Baby Piggy: We've brought you some presents from Sicily. *Nanny: A beautiful DVD. I shouldn't have. *Baby Kermit: Nanny, has my postcard arrived? *Nanny: Not yet. *Baby Kermit: Oh. It's Bunsen & Beaker. *Baby Bunsen: Hello. *Baby Beaker: Meep-meep-meep-meep. (I missed you top, Kermit.) *Baby Kermit: I really missed you too, Bunsen. *Postman: A postcard, all the way from Sicily. *Baby Kermit: We got here quicker than the postcard. Look, Robin. I sent you this postcard from holiday. *Baby Bunsen: Did you have a fine time on holiday, Kermit? *Baby Kermit: Yes. Did you have a nice time? *Baby Bunsen: It rained every day. That means there'll be muddy puddles. (go to the backyard & jump up & down in the muddy puddles.) Holidays are nice, but coming home to muddy puddles is even better! (Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Scooter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Animal, Baby Skeeter & Baby Beaker jump up & down in muddy puddles)